waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Hans Lindgren
Hans Olov Lindgren, (January 6, 1932 - November 2, 2012) was a Swedish actor, scriptwriter, voice actor and producer. For a wide public known as the narrative voice to Ferdinand the Bull on Christmas Eve in SVT and as voice in many other of Disney's animated feature films. Lindgren filmed as 10-year-old 1942 in Gunnar Skoglunds Vårat gäng and participated in more than 40 film and television productions, including Rännstensungar in 1944, Barnen från Frostmofjället 1945, Svenska Floyd 1961, Bombi Bitt och jag 1968 and Veranda för en tenor 1998. At the theatre scene he played most, drama, comedy, father, musical and levy. With the Riksteatern he played in various rounds since the 1950s. He participated in several of Carl-Gustaf Lindstedt's and Arne Källerud's productions at Nöjeskatten. He participated in the musical hall I hetaste laget at Circus i Stockholm, took the lead role as the mustard manufacturer of the Spanska Flugan Intiman in 1997 and played the actor in Charleys tant 1999 on the same scene. His last role was as the nightclub owner André Cassell in the musical Victor/Victoria in Anders Aldgård's director at the Oscars Theater in Stockholm in 2003. Lindgren has also lent his voice to animated films, including Kaa the snake in The Jungle Book, Gopher in Winnie the Pooh, Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Bernard in The Rescuers and Goofy in Goof Troop. In Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar God Jul he is narrative in the cartoon Ferdinand the Bull. He was married since 1960 with Harriet Engström (1939-2007), and the couple had a daughter. Filmography Animation * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Gopher * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) - Kommissarie Drake * Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Goofy * Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) - adult Kaa Movies * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) - Happy (New Dub) * Dumbo (1941) - Mr. Stork (1st New Dub) * Cinderella (1950) - Grand Duke (New Dub) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) - The White Rabbit (New Dub) * Peter Pan (1953) - Mr. Smee (New Dub) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) - The Beaver (New Dub) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) - Pongo (Original Dub) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) - Pelinore and Guard * The Jungle Book (1967) - Kaa * The Aristocats (1970) - Roquefort * Robin Hood (1973) - Nutsy and Sexton * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Gopher (New Dub) * The Rescuers (1977) - Bernard * The Fox and the Hound (1981) - Dinky * The Secret of NIMH (1982) - Mr. Ages (New Dub) * The Black Cauldron (1985) - Fflewddur Fflam (New Dub) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Bernard * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Captain Kiddie * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Sparky * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Cookie * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Cookie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Gopher * Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Additional voices Category:1932 births Category:2012 deaths Category:Swedish voice actors